


Thirst

by mdnds



Category: VIXX
Genre: Dom Hakyeon, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Sub Hongbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdnds/pseuds/mdnds
Summary: Hongbin's cocky mouth lands him in deep shit with the mafia powerhouse Hakyeon with seemingly no way to get out of it... Well, almost none.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Nbin - Relationship, chabin - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Intoxicating 1.5 - Bingo





	Thirst

Hongbin felt the taste of blood in his mouth when one of the boss' personal man slapped him. Maybe he should have kept that cock joke to himself this time. This wasn’t his squad superior whom he was addressing to. That was the head of the ‘Family’, the most feared name underground and amongst high ups: politicians and chief of department in the police, they all knew Cha Hakyeon. They respected him, his space, his business, his influence undeniable, and so was his contribution on many times to both sides. 

The governor himself bowed in respect to him, why was Hongbin risking his life over a stupidity? Wonsik didn’t like to call him crazy for nothing but this time it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t his fault. His superior just didn’t like him, he was fed up with Hongbin witty exposing his failures, his intelligence making him go against his orders just to succeed, and his smart ass fucking him up with snarky and cocky remarks. 

“Ouch... Sorry, didn’t mean to offend your highness. It’s my first time in his presence, didn’t know how to act properly. My sincere apologies.”

Taekwoon didn’t blink, his face barely changed, but Hongbin caught a glimpse of annoyance so subtle it was barely noticeable. Hongbin was sure he let it out on purpose, after all the right hand of the king was too good to let it slide.

“Just finish this jerk already, Hakyeon. It’s late and he’s been causing trouble for too long.” His voice on the soft side, melodic and velvety masking how dangerous he truly was. 

Hakyeon didn’t move an inch on his armchair in the middle of room, sitting gracefully and powerful like a god. His eyes cold were staring hard at Hongbin like nothing in this world could shake him. Hongbin had to make some effort not to let his jaw drop. 

He was gorgeous. The dark clean cut suit with silk dress shirt, hair pulled back, for him had an important event to attend that night and had come back just in time to get the whole ordeal at main hall of the mansion. Hakyeon was a beauty wandering on Earth and a lethal one too, if he deemed necessary. 

“I’m not a man to take hasty decisions Mr. Lee-”

“Call me Hongbin. I’m your loyal servant, you should abuse this much liberty.” Hongbin interrupted and the silence that followed was almost eerie. He could see a little shock on the other men expressions ‘How dare he interrupt The Boss?’ 

Hakyeon cocked one eyebrow at him, still expressionless. Unshakeable. That would make any other intelligent being cower and backtrack on his words, apologizing endlessly. Hongbin might’ve too if he wasn't so entranced by Hakyeon. The way he was talking so formal bothered Hongbin. He wished Hakyeon would be more loose and relaxed with him. Being honest with himself he wish he was close to him so Hakyeon could let out his darkest secrets and Hongbin would keep ‘em with his life. 

“Can I just shoot him, pleeease?” the guy extended the last word like a whiny child asking his mother for more dessert.

Everybody knew Jaehwan and his tricky personality that hid all his bloodlust behind cute antics and a sweet face. He was a nice guy any other time but no one wanted to be on the end of his aim, it was never pretty. 

“What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Lee? You’re not in a good position right now, so I advise you to use this pretty mouth of yours in your favor. Jyani here would not mind giving you an end, nor would I.”

“I can put my mouth to any use you want, boss. “He smirked before continuing, “I’m not a saint and I doubt anyone in this house can claim to be one but I came here trusting to give my life for this family and everybody’s safety. Not my fault some of the higher ups are a bunch of jerks who have their head up on their asses.”

Someone let out a huffed laugh behind Hongbin and he hoped it wasn’t Sanghyuk. His friend was called as witness that was all. He didn’t need to get in trouble too. 

“You seem to find this funny, Mr. Han.”  
“A-ah, no. N-no, sir. I’m sorry…” the boy’s tone sound as if he had something to say but was afraid to keep going.  
“What is it, Han?” Taekwoon talked again. Being the one who brought the boy into the family he was the closest to a model figure the younger had. A little more fraternal intimacy than any other had with the cold lion.  
“I-it’s just that he isn’t totally wrong. Our superior has made a few mistakes in past cases and if it wasn’t for Hongbin hyung, uh, disobedience, everything would have been screwed.”  
“Ah, I see. A lowly jerk who thinks gold of himself for playing hero on my house, is that you, Mr. Lee?” Hakyeon said looking at his nails. “Why none of this came to my knowledge is starting to bother me, you know? Something happening inside my own house that I didn’t have any idea. Unacceptable, really.”  
“B-but he always…”  
“What? Threatened you? Are you telling me a mafia member is afraid of getting a beating? You sure this boy is up for the job, Jung?” Jaehwan teased and Hongbin was sure Hyuk’s eyes went wide.  
“Shut up, Jaehwan. Why don’t you go downstairs to look for their superior and have a little fun at the questioning room?”

That was the most Hongbin have ever heard the man say in one go and his bored tone didn’t sound less scary than it should.

“Hakyeon, can I?” Jaehwan asked waiting for confirmation, excited as if Christmas had come early.  
“Don’t go overboard with this, Jaehwan, just make him understand his place and that does not include him being a god above rules and our laws.”  
“You’re the Boss.” He made a carefree continence and left the room, taking Hyuk with him by the wrist with a cheerful ‘let’s go Hyukie, let’s have some fun and put that jerk boss of yours on his place’.  
“Can I go and watch it too? Seems like everything was sorted out.”

Hakyeon laughed humorless through his nose with Hongbin’s question.

“You must find yourself very smart and funny, uh, Mr. Lee? Either that or you’re just very stupid.” He got up and walked standing right in front of Hongbin looking him up and down with an unreadable expression, a predator demeanor to him. Hongbin felt like a prey being studied, which way would be the best to attack, which part would taste better, and a shiver went down his spine. 

Hongbin swallowed, trying to keep his eyes level with Hakyeon’s shin. That didn’t work, his mouth was too tempting not to look at.

“I’ve heard about your accomplishments, Mr. Lee, your skills and expertise. I know my men, I know what they are capable of doing for me and against me, if they’re stupid enough to do so. And I know about you, I know you’re useful, almost indispensable.

We call mafia family not only because most are formed by blood related individuals, but by ones who swore to give their lives for each other, to protect the business, our secrets, our ways and ourselves. And since you got to us, six years ago, I know that you’re part of this. But that doesn't mean I like your behavior nor that I won’t make the harder decision to protect the rest if needed. That’s why I’m in power.”

Hongbin was feeling his body warming up, having that man so close showing just how much power he holds and how he’s also willing to take the hard shot to protect his own people was, well, he didn’t have any better feeling to describe it: hot. Hakyeon was fucking hot. 

He knew he had taken a shot for a bodyguard once. He had a whole gang killed for threatening the grandmother of one of the guys who worked in Hongbin’s team. He brought to trial a criminal the Police was after for a long time when he found out he was messing with kids and the daughter of one of his employees lived with her mother in the neighborhood where the cases where related to. 

Hongbin admired that man and he would go down for him being taking a bullet or just on his knees. Whatever Hakyeon wanted. And he didn’t hesitate to voice that loud enough just so Hakyeon would hear.

“You’re really incorrigible, aren’t you?”  
“Not at all, but maybe I do need someone to keep me on track.”

Hongbin saw the fire in his eyes and so caught up on them he was that he didn’t see the movement of Hakyeon’s hand until his fingers tangled on his hair, pulling his head back painfully. 

“You sure need to know your limits, Hongbin.”  
“Show me then. I’m at your disposal.”

Standing there surrounded by the rest of the watchers he saw two of the bodyguards exchanging nervous glances. It was hard to imagine Hakyeon losing his composure, they must not have witnessed much and that should’ve worried Hongbin too, but he was feeling Hakyeon’s real intentions. He didn’t know when their bodies got so close but he could feel Hakyeon right between his legs.

“Leave us. I’m gonna deal with this one myself.”

Hakyeon’s voice was low and serious.

“Glad I’m worth your personal attention.” Hongbin gave a satisfied side smile. He wasn’t going to die that day.

Hakyeon started walking towards the side door the moment the main one was closed by Taekwoon, the last one to leave. He didn’t pay much attention to the way they were going but he didn’t have too. It wasn’t far at all until Hakyeon’s suite and Hongbin soon found himself being shoved inside with enough force that made him drop to the floor. He heard the door being closed and looked back barely taking notice of his surroundings, only able to make out the huge bed now behind him.

“Get up.” Hakyeon ordered and Hongbin prompted himself up, having his face grabbed roughly. It was sure to leave a mark. Good.  
“You’re not as smart as you think you are and you don’t get to do as you please inside my house, do you understand?”

Hongbin laughed through his nose getting even more excited with that. He usually liked to be the one in control, but he didn’t mind being bossed by that guy at all. 

“Yes, sir?”  
“I ought to put you in your place too, Lee Hongbin, and you’ll get that smirk off your face when I’m done with you.”  
“Yes, please, sir. I told you I’m yours.”  
“Good you know” Hakyeon whispered on his mouth, warm breath hitting Hongbin’s skin before his lips were being pulled between Hakyeon’s teeth and he let out a grunt. One hand now moving from the younger’s face to his hair and the other squeezing his waist, turning them both so Hongbin was facing the bed and while he had his lips sucked he thought he might explode. 

Just as sudden Hakyeon’s actions started he was pulling away and pushing Hongbin from him. He sat on the end of the mattress, crossed legs, head tilting to the right.

“Strip.” He ordered and Hongbin didn’t blink before comply and he did so in a way that Hakyeon would enjoy every step. Soon he was fully naked with those hungry eyes over him, taking note of every single part of his body. 

Hakyeon got up and walked to him never letting the eye contact break. His hand made way from Hongbin’s nape to his hair pulling and tipping his head enough to expose his neck where he trailed with his tongue leaving bites here and there. The air from his breath hitting the wet skin making Hongbin body shiver every time and his hands went to the order’s hips, pressing hard as if to help him concentrate enough to keep his own breathing steady. It wasn’t working. 

Hakyeon was working on his collarbones and neck and Hongbin just knew the next day they too would remind him of that moment. He wouldn’t forget either way. The head of the mafia was focused on hitting all the right spots touching, pressing, biting, licking scratching not letting Hongbin give it back. Keeping him in place, static even when the only thing the younger wanted was to hold Hakyeon in his arms and show him all he could do. He wanted to make him go crazy just like he was doing to him.

That man who never put his eyes on him more than twice in person before knew exactly where to go and how to do it to pull Hongbin on edge, make him so hard he could feel his cock twitch when those long fingers got too close for comfort but never touching directly. That was torture and every sound Hongbin let out seemed to give him more fun, an incentive to tease more and harder.

“Don’t touch. Keep your hands where they are, Hongbin. Leave them where I put them and do not move.” His voice low, sensual and full of lust but never less commanding.  
Hongbin closed his eyes and breathed suppressing a grunt. He didn't realize the movement, it was involuntary, just his body seeking relief.  
“Good boy...“, Hakyeon laughed shortly enjoying his power over him and Hongbin did too. 

He allowed himself a side smile thinking of how he ever enjoyed having the upper hand but that right there? It was him giving himself to that guy who literally owned his life. Hongbin didn’t like to bow his head to people but Hakyeon earned that much respect from him. Hongbin was comfortable and not a tiny bit scared of what he’d to him because he trusted Hakyeon just like the other trusted him and his men with his life and secrets. 

As if a reward for behaving so far, Hakyeon finally started to stroke him slowly, his other hand still touching with light fingers sending shivers all over. That time was useless to contain the moan and he opened his eyes half way meeting Hakyeon’s once more watching him.

“You’re gorgeous, Mr. Lee, but I’m sure you already know that. You could get wherever you want, achieve pretty much any position in this house with your skills and talents...“, Hakyeon closed the distance between their mouths, lips brushing, “But why do you gotta be so… Untamed?”  
“But am I?” Hongbin answer faltering simply because he didn’t have strength to get a hold of himself anymore. 

Hakyeon both hands went to his face holding him in place and finally kissing him properly, deep and full of emotions. Intense, fiery, needy sensations mixed but at the same so measured. He was like a controlled chaos and it was getting Hongbin crazy. 

He then was being laid down on that bed, cinnamon perfume hitting his nose the moment his body touched the sheets. Hakyeon broke the kiss after a while and Hongbin was sure his mouth was a mirror of the swollen and red one of Hakyeon’s. Sexy, so sexy. 

Hakyeon’s fingers traced his jawline until he reached his lips brushing and Hongbin felt the abuse they suffered not caring much. It felt so good. Hakyeon had that hunger glow pouring over his stare locked at his movements and for a few seconds using his thumb to prompt his mouth to open enough before slipping two fingers inside.

“Do it. Suck ‘em for me, babe.”

Another twitch hit low at his abdomen and he obeyed yet again.

Hakyeon kept staring and Hongbin couldn’t look or else he felt like he’d combust. He felt so hot, feverish and his heart was racing faster than one would deem healthy but it was for Hakyeon.

He had great experiences before in his sex life, but that was unique since it was the first time he had someone whom he really looked up too, admired, respected. Hakyeon was more than a name people used to scare their enemies. To Hongbin, he was the reason he was alive, literally. He was his life savior from the age of twenty, the incarnation of the expectations Hongbin had and that never changed on those five years he was with him. 

Hakyeon wasn’t perfect, he knew that much. He had flaws, he was only human after all. Even that pretty face of his displayed a little scar but that just made it all the better. The imperfections that man had never stopped him from getting what he wanted, from achieve his goals and now he wanted Hongbin. An easy quest, if anyone ever asked. Even then Hakyeon wasn’t perfect - too good to be true, yes, but not perfect. Hongbin could take more, he would take more for him, yes. Still there he was feeling like coming and Hakyeon was still fully clothed. 

He was having so many thoughts on how that seemed like a dream. Just another one of his wet kink dreams about fucking his boss… That sounded like the most trash cliché of all times but he was enjoying each fucking moment. He wanted to laugh but his mouth was busy, so much he barely felt Hakyeon move down and was only aware of his movements when he felt his other hand close around his erection, followed by his mouth and tong and that made Hongbin’s back arch. He tried to gasp for air but could not returning to suck the man’s fingers and trying to keep himself in place while he was being sucked in return.  
Hakyeon was doing a professional’s job on him alternating his rhythm, going fast at first and slowing down every time Hongbin seemed close to come making him whimper in frustration. Hakyeon took his fingers from his mouth and moved to his entrance spreading his stretched legs that he kept in place until that moment, under him. He worked on it for a while before introducing one finger and it didn’t take long for a second and then a third to be pushed inside Hongbin.

He was panting, moaning Hakyeon’s name as if it was the only word he knew alongside ‘fuck’. He looked down with pleading eyes seeing Hakyeon smile around him. 

“Holy shit.” It was all that left his mouth with the sight.  
“Hakyeon… I-I can’t hold anymore, please.” His voice barely audible. 

Hakyeon didn’t answer, he kept bobbing his head graciously as if he had all the time in the world. 

Hongbin almost thought he was going to ignore him keeping the pace until he felt him clench his fingers inside him, touching him just right and he almost screamed. Hakyeon stopped the blowjob releasing Hongbin and keeping his hand in place.

“Do not come, Hongbin, this is an order.”

Hongbin only head in him to shake his head, desperate and the next second Hakyeon was standing in front of the bed, opening his belt and pulling his pants down just enough so his own arousal was free. He climbed on the bed on his knees and hold Hongbin’s hip firmly.

“Turn around, babe, let’s end your suffering.” 

Hongbin did as ordered and Hakyeon took his time admiring the boy’s nice ass, sliding the tip of his fingers through his broad back and cheeks before penetrating him painfully slow making Hongbin full.

When he started to move he went hard and fast, he wasn’t there for playing anymore. While his left hand kept Hongbin in place with a firm grip on his hip the right bent him, pushing his upper body close to the mattress. That angle made it all too much for Hongbin to handle. He wouldn’t be able to hold on any longer and he started to beg. Hakyeon seemed to be having a blast!

“Come for me, babe. Let it all out for me.” Hakyeon’s voice was like music to Hongbin’s ears and he finally let it go. It took two more thrusts and Hongbin was a mess.

Hakyeon stopped pulling out and letting Hongbin drop on his side. The younger was aware his boss had gotten up from the bed but it took him a few to open his eyes and take in the situation when. He spotted Hakyeon sitting on an armchair, his stare piercing as if he was waiting for something but didn’t say it for a while, so Hongbin pushed himself up sitting and waiting. Hakyeon lifted one hand and motioned with his index finger for Hongbin to go to him.

Hongbin waited, standing in front of him while Hakyeon devoured the man up and down with those eyes.

“Did you have fun?”

Hongbin laughed breathlessly.

“I think you were having way more fun teasing me than I did.” Hakyeon cocked an eyebrow a fun lopsided smile playing on his lips.  
“Was it not good?”  
“I never said that.” Hongbin answered, also smiling. “So, may I pay you the favor back, sir?”

Hakyeon smirk grew wider and he nodded watching Hongbin kneeling between his legs, looking at the younger with adoration.

“I told you I’d get on my knees for you, your majesty.” The naughty tone rolled from his tongue easily but not making his statement less serious. 

Hakyeon leaned forward holding his head with both hands and giving a tender kiss on his forehead, taking Hongbin by surprise for the first time in a long while, and smiling just as sweetly as his previous gesture going back to his initial position. 

“Then serve me, love. Serve me well and it’ll be yours the privilege to this room. And in the long run, who knows…?”

Hongbin had never committed himself that much to someone else other than himself, not because he wanted another great fuck with Hakyeon, but because he was sure what he saw on the other’s eyes was more than what he was letting out and Hongbin would fight for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuh, it was hard writing this one! I'm not really good writing explicit or just smut in general, but I tried my best not to overdo or go into ridiculous steriotypes so.. Hope you liked! This challenges are really taking me of my comfort zone but I'm loving it!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! Also recommend to someone who might enjoy it too!!
> 
> Thanks ^^


End file.
